


Gloomy, Starless Night

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam helps Frodo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloomy, Starless Night

Sam held Frodo's cheeks, steadying him as he twisted in a feverish dream. "No…no…it burns…"

Sam's heart sank, but he kept his voice light. "Come now, Mr. Frodo. Your Sam ain't going nowhere. There's no need to throw off your cloak. You'll catch a chill." As if in answer, a rumble from the fiery mountain shook the ground. Sam covered his nose with his sleeve, coughing until he could barely breathe. It had been too long since he'd had a whiff of anything pleasant.

Sam cradled his Frodo in his arms and kept him warm through another gloomy, starless night.


End file.
